


Last Fantasia

by tinysanghyuk



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Blood and Gore, Gen, Hongbin and Sanghyuk are identical twins, I'll add to the small collection of fics in this universe, Magic acts, Minor Character Death, PLZ LOVE, POV First Person, SO UNTIL JELPI GIVE US THE CONCEPT WE'VE BEEN BEGGING FOR, THERE'S NOT ENOUGH DARK CIRCUS CONTENT FOR VIXX, deranged vixx, first fic, inspired by Hakyeon's solo, major trigger warnings, set in Victorian England, totally self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysanghyuk/pseuds/tinysanghyuk
Summary: “Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Last Fantasia, a show where you will not be experiencing a show like any other, oh no. You will be experiencing grotesque, bizarre and unreal elements the world does not show you everyday. What you see will shock you, frighten you and I can promise you, you will not leave here the same person you came in as.”“Without further ado, let the show begin!”





	Last Fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to thank Mrina because honestly, without her I would have given up ages ago. <3 Her account is ChaNssi and she writes amazing ass fics so please check her out!
> 
> I tried to add as many tags as possible as warnings but this is pretty graphic ESPECIALLY AT JAEHWAN'S P.O.V!!!! Please read with caution once you get to that part! If you can handle voodoo doll mv original ver, you should be good with this :D
> 
> This is my first fic so please dont hurt me too much lmao 
> 
>  
> 
> Me and Mrina went over it but we may have missed some errors so I apologise if there is any grammar mistakes!
> 
>  
> 
> Now without further ado, let the show begin!

_ Hakyeon’s p.o.v _

 

“5 minutes to curtain!” The director yelled at everyone. I stood from my chair and started some last minute stretches; one can never be too sure especially with what I was going to do. Looking around I saw stage handlers rushing about making the final preparations, one of them running to the back and turning a wheel attached to pipes, Jaehwan cleaning his equipment, Hongbin and Sanghyuk practising their knife throwing and all the chaos that went on backstage. I felt I had stretched enough and swiftly took my place and waited for the curtains to lift.    
  
  
“Break a leg, and maybe an arm as well.” Chuckling at the odd encouragement I looked to my left to find the source of voice; Ah it was Wonshik, the game master. “Why thank you, I only hope you do the same and maybe even a neck to make the audience even more excited?” We both grinned. “Ah but that’s your idea you take it.” Wonshik voiced. “I might do just that.”    
  
  
A stage manager brought me back to my attention as he started the countdown. Looking in a mirror on the side of the stage, I did a quick check of my outfit; black top hat? Check. Red tailcoat with gold trimming? Check. White Crêpe shirt with matching pants and boots? Check. I was all set. Plastering on a smile the curtains opened and I began the show.   
  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Last Fantasia, a show where you will not be experiencing a show like any other, oh no. You will be experiencing grotesque, bizarre and unreal elements the world does not show you everyday.” I paused as I looked at their reactions, some looked excited some looked as if I had spouted some bullshit and some looked terrified. My mouth instantly turned up into a smirk at their expressions. “If you are excited, I commend your bravery, if you think I’m lying, I commend your honesty and if you are afraid...Well I commend your ability to understand as you should all be very afraid of what you will see here in this place. This show is not for the faint-hearted and I advise you leave now as what you see will shock you, frighten you and I can promise you, you will not leave here the same person you came in as.” Their faces all turned into expressions showing nervousness as they listened to my speech. Oh what fools they were to come here, alas they sealed their fate and we must give them what they came to see.    
  
_ “Without further ado, let the show begin!” _   
  


 

Moments later I was being tossed into the air and caught by Sanghyuk, a twin along with hongbin who was currently cartwheeling onto the stage. He grinned and winked at me as he set me down, instantly flipping away. In seconds I ran off the stage to the make up artists covering my eyelids with eye-shadow, put in some white eye contacts and the stylists helping me out of my tailcoat. It was almost as if they were an F1 pit stop team, the speed they worked at. Now In just my white outfit I stood on the sides and watched my team perform. Wonshik was breathing fire from his mouth, Taekwoon was doing the trapeze and finally Sanghyuk was continuing to do his acrobatic skills.. In the corner of my eye I noticed Jaehwan lead a brunette woman, who was wearing a purple dress and matching bonnet towards the back, he noticed me looking and winked before taking her arm and talking with her.   
  
The performance carried on for another minute before the music abruptly stopped and the lights shut off. The others had silently come off stage as I quickly whispered my praises and walked to centre stage with 8 females around me. I could see some of the audience were already coughing and looking dizzy. The lights turned a blood red and a soft drum echoed the hall. I began twitching my wrist, circling it and moving it a sign that I had become possessed. Then the beat kicked in and I danced. The routine, I could see captivated the audience and they looked impressed by what they saw. As we finished the routine the dancers stood in a line next to me and I circled around them before finally settling on the middle one. I grabbed the girls chin and the back of her neck and just as the lights went out all you could hear was a blood curdling scream and the sound of a neck snapping. The girl instantly dropped to the floor with a heavy thud. I brushed off my pants and calmly spoke into the small mic on my clothing when a single spotlight was placed on me.   
  
“Horrified? That’s what most people are when they come and visit us, so why did you accept the invitation we sent. I even said at the start that this was not for the faint hearted.” I announced as if this whole thing was a joke, although I knew the audience had seen me kill her and would not take it as such.    
  


_ “Anyway the show must go on!” _

 

_ Taekwoon’s p.o.v _

 

As the lights went out once again, the stage handlers quickly dragged the girl off stage and I walked on. I was wearing the same white outfit Hakyeon had. ‘The surprise will be easily seen then.’ He’d explained when we first viewed the outfit. The sound of thunder struck as the lights flickered around the hall. I could see them muttering questions of what’s happening yet I ignored them, just as I had been told. The lights turned to a grey and a single rope dropped before me. I climbed and climbed until I was at the top. Their faces showed amazement even though moments ago they witnessed murder ‘Idiots’ I thought to myself as I casually twisted myself around and down the rope until I was on the floor. Timing myself to the seemingly random noises in the music, I walked through the audience until I spotted him. The man, looking as if he was in his early 20s, was dressed in a white buttoned down shirt with a mahogany waistcoat and a black blazer atop. I looked down to notice he was wearing breeches and simple heeled shoes. Looking at me he whispered to his, presumably wife who had dusky brown hair and was wearing a beige dress. I didn’t doubt what the man was saying wasn’t compliments of my routine and in that moment I decided he was perfect. 

 

Walking over to him I tapped him on his shoulder and pointed to the stage, my request clear. I’m pretty sure he was attempting to deny but I simply shook my head and firmly pointed to the stage again. Assumingly he grumbled his complaints to his wife but stood up and walked to the stage. 

 

The audience clapped at the man’s bravery as he arrived on the stage, me joining him moments after. I pointed up to the top of the rope and looked at him expectantly. His eyebrows lifted and he shook his head determinedly. Sighing I just handed him the chalk and started climbing again. Once at the top I looked down at him and to my surprise he had taken off his blazer and had started climbing with a startling amount of ease ‘Oh well, not like it will help him anyway.’ I thought to myself. We climbed to the top where a wooden beam was keeping us slightly out of view from the audience. I couldn’t be sure but they were probably clapping at this point, in which the man had started climbing back down but I pulled him back up, and grabbed a small dagger out of my pocket. Doing this many times means I could close my eyes in preparation as I stabbed him perfectly in the neck. The familiar viscous texture of blood splattered across my face yet I opened my eyes to see him fall to his death, an instant maroon pool appearing beside his body.

 

Climbing down, I noticed the wife of them man stood up looking as if she was shouting at the body, yet not daring to come closer. I then saw Jaehwan walk over to her, as if he was concerned and lead her to the back, from his evil glint and slightly red shirt I could only assume he had picked his second victim, my act a perfect disguise. I had also noticed that a small few of the audience was slumped at this point, most likely unconscious. I simpered and took my bow, leaving the stage as quickly as I could, not wanting to be standing in the red pool. 

 

The lights once again blacked out and the stage handlers lifted his body and took it off stage, no doubt throwing him with the rest of them. A pat on the back awoke me from my thoughts and I saw Jaehwan smile at me as he continued leading the shaken woman toward the very back of the stage. I think Hakyeon mentioned the Ripper as Jaehwan’s inspiration this time although I may have misheard. Oh well, I beamed at Wonshik as he prepared to go on stage and went to get this blood off my face.

  
  


_ No matter what happens, the show must go on! _

  
  


_ Wonshik’s p.o.v _

 

As Taekwoon passed me I felt in my pockets for the 6 bottles I needed for my performance. With the affirmation that they were all there I walked on to the stage. The audience’s expressions amused me, they all looked as if they had witnessed a murder, well I guess they have. I laughed and beckoned the people that were backstage to bring on the table and two chairs I required for my act.

“For my performance I require 3 contestants. Who would like to participate?” I announced as I sidestepped the pool of blood still on the stage from Taekwoon’s act.There wasn’t too many of the audience left, around 20 people remained. “Oh well guess I’ll choose you myself.” Looking around I picked a blonde, scrawny woman and two men, one a stocky looking ginger fellow and the other a black haired male who was frighteningly tall, 6’5 at least. I beckoned them to the stage and they all surprisingly complied. 

 

I asked the tall male and the woman to stand on the left, giving them an intense look to make sure they don’t move. From the looks on their face I think it worked. Focusing my attention on the ginger chap I willed him to sit in one of the chairs while I sat opposite him. I covered my mic so I was only talking to him.

 

“We’re going to play a game. I’m going to put one bottle with one pill in on this table.” I proceeded to take one from my left pocket and put it in the Center of the table. “Now I’m going to do the same again.” I took one from my right pocket and put it next to the other. My hand pulled away from the mic.

 

“ As you can see, ladies and gentlemen, I have two identical bottles on the table with one pill in each, also identical.” I began to walk across the stage, making eye contact with some of the audience. “One of these pills, kills instantly.” The look on their faces...I couldn’t help but laugh aloud. Even though they’ve seen what we’re capable of, they can still be shocked. After I composed myself I continued my speech. “The other pill, is harmless and whoever takes it will live.” Sitting back down I looked at the man before me: scruffy clothing and hair, shaking hands ,due to nervousness or alcohol addiction I couldn’t tell, tense expression. He probably married into high class, not common but it still happens I guess. The man stared at the two bottles, trying to find any difference to give him a clue but he will have no success, they’re exactly the same. I crossed my arms as I waited for him to choose.

 

About 2 minutes had passed and he still hadn’t chosen, I was getting bored and impatient. “Pick one. Now or I’ll pick for you.” I grumbled at him. His body shook as he swiftly picked up the bottle on the right. “Interesting...are you sure you want to pick that one?” I cocked my eyebrow. He nodded firmly and unscrewed the cap. My hand grabbed his arm to stop him. “We’ll be taking them at the same time of course.” I removed my hand and picked up the remaining bottle taking the cap off. Making sure my face revealed nothing I counted down.

 

“3...2...1”

 

I swallowed the pill and watched him fall onto the table and into unconsciousness immediately. “One out of three.” I announced to the audience. The stage handlers brought his body off stage as I looked at the woman and beckoned her over with my finger. 

 

It was the same result as the man before and she was dragged off stage by the handlers. Finally the last man came over and sat down. “Two out of three have failed to survive. Third time lucky?” I smirked, not expecting an answer as I assumed he knew luck was not on his side. He chose the left bottle and once again, he fell unconscious and was dragged off. 

 

I stood up and walked to the center of the stage, looking over the audience who weren’t applauding at all. “Surely you guys know how to clap right?” I glared at them and they immediately started cheering for me although obviously with no real enthusiasm. I took my bow and walked off, the handlers carrying the chairs and table behind me. I walked over to the mirrors and sat, sighing. Jaehwan appeared behind me and I turned to see he was also accompanied by 2 women. One was of a pale complexion with curly dark brown hair and grey eyes and wearing a ruby dress. The other also a similar complexion but auburn hair and brown eyes and wearing a blue dress. 

 

“Wonshik this is Elizabeth and Catherine. They were extremely frightened and so I explained that I’m an undercover officer. Ladies this is Wonshik, he’s undercover like me.” Jaehwan winked and I instantly stood up, shaking their hands and promising them help although explaining that I had to keep my post here but that Jaehwan would escort them to safety.

 

“Well Wonshik, you know where to find me if you spot anything dangerous, come ladies, let’s get you out of this theatre.” Jaehwan soothed them as he led them away to the back

 

_ Even if disaster strikes, the show must go on! _

 

_ Sanghyuk’s p.o.v _

 

As the lights once again turned off, I walked onto the stage with the stage handlers following with the bigger props. They walked off and the lights were turned back on, a cool blue colour as opposed to the violent reds it had been before. I cleared my throat before speaking.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Sanghyuk and I am an expert in Shock magic! For my performance I require the assistance of a lovely lady.” To no one's surprise, not a single hand was up. “I’ll select one of the final 5 of you as no one wants to volunteer.” I paced around the audience until I finally chose someone. She was of a darker complexion with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing an emerald green dress with her neckline exposed and the skirt expanded out. Fearfully she walked onto the stage. “First I’m going to do some knife throwing, have you seen this act before?” I questioned. She shook her head. “Ah okay, well all you need to do is stand in front of that target over there okay?” I pointed to the red and white circular stand on the left of the stage but at a diagonal so the audience could see everything. She walked over and stood in the center. “Good now just stand perfectly still.” In my peripheral I spotted Jaehwan, his shirt now a full red as opposed to the pristine white he started the show in, leading a rather buxom, though attractive, blonde woman who was wearing an green dress toward the back.

 

Now focusing again on the woman on the stage who was still waiting in front of the target, I walked over to the small table and opened the handkerchief, showcasing 3 silver throwing knives, all around 7.5 inches with small circles in the grip. I picked one up and tossed it between my hands getting a feel for what I was throwing. I looked up at the woman and found she was fidgeting so I moved closer and raised an eyebrow. She was automatically as still as stone. “Such a shame, you’re rather pretty.” I moved back to the center of the stage and gripped the blade between my thumb and index and raised my arm above my head, aiming for the right side I threw the knife, it flung itself into the target, around 2 inches from her ear. Her body visibly shook with fright. “Not bad, but i think I can get closer, don’t you?” My eyes twinkled with amusement at her rapid head shaking. “That’s a shame, but I think i will try. Please stand still.” This time i aimed above her head cutting off a few strands of hair. “Not bad if i do say so myself, but it’s still...not enough.” I muttered to myself. I turned to the audience and announced “this is my final knife, I intend to slice a tiny part of her ear off.” But before I could do that the woman behind let out a yell. Turning back I gasped in horror as a knife had sliced her ear lobe in half, blood oozing out. “I...I…that wasn’t.. that wasn’t part of the act.” I mumbled, although making sure it was heard through my mic. Running over to her, I took out the metal blades. “Well that wasn’t expected but hey, you could think of it as prequel! I won’t spoil the conclusion of my act but let’s just say you won’t be leaving here alive.” I managed to pull a shocked face as I realised I had revealed the end. “Oops! I guess you know now.” 

 

“For my next act I will be making her disappear! I voiced to the audience, taking on their still shocked faces. I lead the woman to the black, dusty cabinet that was on the right of the stage. I held my hand out for her to take as she climbed in. “Now she will disappear! I announced as I closed the door. I walked over to put my throwing knives, plus the extra one back in the handkerchief. I then walked back over to the cabinet and opened the door, the audience exclaiming in surprise at her disappearance. I then closed the door again. “She will now reappear.” I waited a few moments before opening the cabinet a final time. The woman clutches her head as she climbed out, her previous flowing brown locks had been cut off her hair now an unrecognisable mess. Stumbling back I spoke out my apologies. “I swear.. I don’t know know what happening, you were meant to just disappear.” She looked at me warily as I kept stuttering excuses. 

 

Once she nodded her forgiveness my stuttering stopped immediately and a smirk took over my expression. “Good now we can continue. My next act will perhaps be the first time you have heard of it. I will be sawing this woman in half and she will remain unharmed!” The audience was skeptical of course, I turned to the woman who looked deathly afraid. “I promise you won’t be harmed.” Leading her to the horizontal box in the middle, I gestured for her to climb in. She climbed in until her head was sticking out of one end and her feet the other. and a stage handler handed me the saw I would use. “Now I will saw her in half.” I announced as I stuck the blade in the middle and began sawing down through her body. She was screaming in pain as I had finished. I pulled the saw out and a stage handler joined me on stage as we both pulled the boxes apart, showcasing the fact she was indeed in two pieces, however her feet and head were in fact still moving, revealing to the audience she was still alive. Oh how I revelled in their confusion. We put the boxes back together and I went to open the top to allow her to get out when all of a sudden the stage went a pitch black.

 

I let out a piercing scream as I fell to the floor with a heavy thump. I felt my shirt be ripped open and a metallic texture be poured over me. Another spine chilling scream was heard, from the woman I presumed as he finally killed her. 

 

The lights turned on and the audience gasped at the sight they saw, me on the floor, shirt ripped open, blood puddled around me and the woman, her insides visible as the two halves were revealed. The lights were switched off and I stood up, walking off stage with stage handlers bringing the boxes with the woman off too.

 

“Well done, that was excellent acting if I do say so myself.” Hongbin said whilst handing me a towel to wipe the blood off myself. “Why thank you. You weren’t too bad yourself, cutting her hair off though? That’s new.” I questioned. “I wanted to surprise you as well as them, I’m guessing it worked.” I shook my head and laughed.

 

_ Jaehwan’s p.o.v _

 

“Damn I need to change my shirt.” I mumbled to myself as I climbed down from above the stage and headed to the rack of costumes. “What happened to you, you look like you’ve been in a bloodbath?” Sanghyuk laughed as he walked over, his shirt a torn, bloody mess. “The last girl was very resistant, what about you? A wolf attack?” I snorted. “Hongbin got a bit too excited.” “When isn’t he?” I laughed, the younger joining in as we both changed into a white version of our current attire. “Anyway you have to get on stage, can’t miss your big reveal.” He said. “It will be amusing to see their faces, well the last of them anyway. You better head outside, we can’t lose you to some gas.” We both nodded as he headed outside and I headed toward the curtains, joining the other 4. “Sanghyuk outside?” Hakyeon, always the worrier asked. “No, how did your stuff go? Were they easy? Was it hard tying them up?” I pouted and folded my arms in mock hurt. “Oh shut up and tell us. Besides, you never have trouble.” Taekwoon snapped. “Of course he’s outside, he’s not an idiot. Now we better get on stage shouldn’t we?” 

 

Hakyeon headed onto the stage first, followed by Taekwoon who was followed by Wonshik, then Hongbin (who, to his delight the audience screamed at seeing the man who had just died, now alive with no visible injuries) and finally myself. 

“We hope you enjoyed Last Fantasia! We have one more-“ Hakyeon was cut off as he dropped to the floor, whilst above him a woman’s body was revealed hung by a single rope. She looked to have brown hair and frayed purple fabric hung over her shoulders. Her jaw was hung open to reveal 5 missing teeth and a slightly lacerated tongue. A bruise had formed on the right side of her face, either from a fist or pressure from the thumb. Another bruise also sported the left side of her face, probably inflicted from pressure of the fingers. Her throat had been severed by two cuts and her lower abdomen partially ripped open. Several other cuts were also made on the abdomen. 

 

Our faces all had similar expressions of shock as the body was revealed. “We’re terribly sor-“ Taekwoon has also been cut off as he fell to the floor and once again, another body appeared above him, a woman with similar dark brown hair with beige fabrics draped over her. She had several bruises, one on her right temple, another on her right upper eyelid and another sported on her right hand. On the left hand however, there was an abrasion over the ring finger. The throat was similarly severed with two cuts and her abdomen was fully exposed. Her intestines had been severed and draped over her left shoulder whilst from the pelvis, the uterus, with its appendages and two thirds of the bladder, had been entirely removed.

 

Wonshik also gave an attempt to apologise and in a similar fashion, he dropped to the ground but this time two bodies hung above him, the first, a brunette with curly hair and red fabric, had a bluish discoloration on both the shoulders, though especially on the right and under the collarbone. There had one incision that appeared to have cut through the arteries and other vessels on the side of her neck, other than the neck though, she didn’t appear to have an abdominal damage like the other women. 

 

The second, an auburn haired women with blue fabric, had the lobe and auricle of the right ear were cut obliquely through. Her throat severed and her abdomen was entirely open by a jagged wound. The intestines were drawn out to a large extent and placed over the right shoulder. She had obtained a bruise on the back of the left hand. The hands and arms were bronzed. The worst of her injuries however, was her face which had been seriously mutilated. There was a cut through the lower left eyelid and a scratch through the skin on the left upper eyelid. The right eyelid was cut through to about half an inch.   
  
There was a cut over the bridge of the nose, extending down to the angle of the jaw on the right side of the cheek. This cut looked as if it went into the bone. The tip of the nose was quite detached. Another cut divided the upper lip. On each side of cheek a cut which peeled up the skin, leaving triangular flaps. 

 

Hongbin didn’t even bother with apologies and just slumped to the ground, another body hung above him. A blonde woman with no fabric around her was the worst of them all. The whole of the surface of the abdomen and thighs was removed. Her breasts had been cut off and several jagged wounds were littered across her arms. Her face had been hacked beyond recognition and her neck was so severed the bone could be seen. 

 

The face was gashed in all directions, the nose, cheeks, eyebrows, and ears being partly removed. The lips were blanched and cut by several incisions running obliquely down to the chin. There were also numerous cuts extending irregularly across all the features.

 

The remaining 4 audience members all started gasping for breath and clutching their hearts, as if going into a cardiac arrest, well I guess if you saw what they did who wouldn’t? “ I sincerely hope you enjoyed the show.” I declared to the last dying few as I flopped to the ground although no body hung above me. I wanted to stick to the story and having the two together just made sense. The lights blacked out for the final time.

  
  


_ 3 months later _

_???’s p.o.v _

 

I was hiding behind tarpaulin when I heard the door open. The footsteps walked closer to me but no voice spoke out, so I assumed I hadn’t been spotted. Whoever it was seemed to be breathing heavily, as if they had been holding their breath for a while. It seemed as if the man was on the left of the tarpaulin so I moved to the right when I heard a soft voice.

 

“I know you’re there, whoever you are.” Oops. Guess the game was up. I slowly stood up and turned to see who called me out. A black haired, 6’0 male who was wearing a white shirt and matching pants, although the collar of his shirt had a tint of red. Ah this was Taekwoon then. 

 

“How did you-“ he cut me off with a shake of his head. “It doesn’t matter, what matters is why are you sneaking around here? The show is for adults only and you are obviously under 18.” The man, although his words were slightly rude, didn’t look bothered that I was there. 

 

“I wanted to see it for real!” “You guys are fascinating.” I exclaimed. He pulled a confused expression. “Yeah you know the way you just-“ I looked around for eavesdroppers, in which I found nobody. “Murder people.” I whispered.

 

His brows furrowed and his mouth pulled down, forming an angry expression. “I don’t know what you’re talking about and I don’t know what you’re problem is but beat it and go home kid.”

 

I hummed in amusement at his expression. “You see, I could go home or I could get a bobby to come and investigate.” His eyebrows shot up.

 

“And why would you get an officer to investigate? We have done nothing.” I snorted “oh please who are you trying to fool? I know what you do and I will get the police.” 

 

He grabbed a fistful of my shirt and leaned in close. “Who are you? How did you find us? What do you want?”

 

Pulling off his hand I backed away slightly. “First of all, don’t grab me again. Second I will not tell you who I am and nor will I tell you how I found you. However I will tell you what I want and that is, to let me join.” 

 

The man rolled his eyes. “No absolutely not. How old are you? 14? We don’t need you kid, you’re too young to be wrapped in this.” He turned to go back inside.

 

“Looks like I’m heading to the police station then.” I shrugged and started to walk away before I heard him say “with what proof?” 

 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out when they come for you.” 

 

I heard him sigh. “You best tell me your name if you’re joining us.” 

 

“It’s Lee Dongheon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! 
> 
> If you want to be my friend my twitter is _[@tinysanghyuk](https://twitter.com/tinysanghyuk)_ since I'm always up for new starlight friends <3


End file.
